Finding What's Lost
by DevotedFuinnja
Summary: After Ten years things get turned upside down when she returns. Note: Title might change
1. She's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, however I do own any Original characters that I come up with and the storyline that I have written. Copyright infringement is not intended I'm mealy borrowing them in order to write a story for the enjoyment of all the Fuinnjas in this world.**

**Warning: Any and all fans of Finchel, Rachel, and any other Finchel related things should avoid this story as it's a Major piece of Anti-Finchel Work, It will however slowly get better as the story goes on.**

~~~~~~~~~~Fuinning~~~~~~~~~~

It had been ten years since she had walked the hall's of William McKinley and a lot of things had changed and not just with herself but to the ones she once called friends. She wishes that she had done things different or at least left on better terms then running off in the middle of the night leaving others to pick up the pieces that she left behind in her wake. But that's why she was here, she was finally going to set things right and get her friends back.

Well she was also here for the reunion too but who cares about that right now. As she walked the hall's she noticed a few changes to her old school the biggest being who was the principle, noticing that he was in his office she quietly knocked gaining the attention of the rooms only occupant who quickly waved her in.

"Well if isn't Rachel Barry". He exclaimed as he pulled Rachel in for a hug. "How is one of my favorite students doing." He asked.

"Good but what about you Principle Schuester" Rachel stated pointing around the room. "When did this happen and what happened to Figgins". she asked.

"Five years you would know that if you had come to the five year reunion like everyone else." he said giving Rachel a look that she couldn't read. "As for Figgins he retired last I heard him and his wife are traveling the world."

"Good for him, as for that reunion I tried to make it I just couldn't get out of the play I was in at the time." Rachel lied. "So if you're the principle now who's directing the Glee Club." she asked taking a seat.

"One of my other favorite students…"

"Mr. Schue". Spoke Santana as she entered the office. "Here's the Cheerios budget you wanted." Santana spoke ignoring the fact that Rachel was there in the office.

"Thank you Santana." he said as he took a quick glance that the paper he was just handed. "Hey why do the Cheerios need seven-hundred dollars for shoes". He asked as Santana bent down to look at what he was talking about.

"Um I have no idea I let Brit do the budget this month". Rachel was shocked to say the least here she was just coming back and Santana and Britney were working that the school. "Let me go back an take another look a this when do you need it by." Santana spoke as she looked at her watch noting how much time she had before she had to go pick up Kevin from preschool.

"Its ok I don't need it till Fridays board meeting." he said easing Santana's mind.

"Ok that will give me time the figure out why Brit wants to buy new shows for the squad." she said looking at her watch again.

"Its ok take your time I know you need to go pick up Kevin soon." Will spoke again. "As you can see Rachel is here for the reunion." Will said finally bring to light that Rachel was still in the room.

"Oh hey man hands here to ruining more life's." Was all that Santana said as she left the room."

"Sorry about that things have been a little rough lately between Santana and Brit". Will said trying to cover up the real reason of Santana's hatred.

"No its ok I didn't expect things to be easy with the way I left things." Rachel said wave of Santana's comment.

"I know but still its not all you she mad at." Will said.

"So who were you going to say took over the Glee club". Rachel asked bring them back to what they were talking about before Santana came in to the room.

"Oh right, well I continued to do it for about two years after I became principle I thought I was going to have to shut it down when Quinn stepped in and took it over." Will said pointing to a picture on the wall of Quinn and a very member filled New Directions. "I have to say it was one of the best decision I have ever made they've gone all the way to nationals three times in the time that she been the directory. They've even won it two years in a row know and there going for win number three in a two weeks.". Will said as he proudly talked about how well the club had done in the last few years.

"Wow Quinn really I thought she was working on some show in LA." Rachel said as she thought about how everyone she knew in High School were back and working here.

"Well I wouldn't say that its just me man hands." Quinn said as she made her way into the room. "Here's the Glee budget and ticket information you asked for Mr. Schue. "So Rachel you here for the reunion or are you here to stomp on more hearts." Quinn asked.

"I…I…I'm here for the reunion." Rachel stuttered out.

"Good then this also means you'll be here for a bit so Ill just give you this then". Quinn said pulling out an envelope and handing it to Rachel."

"Quinn I don't think this is a good time to do this." Will spoke up as Rachel started to open the envelope to look at its contents.

"Divorce papers". Quinn sneered at Rachel's words.

"What did you expect it to be puppy dogs and rose's Rachel, Finn's been looking for you for the last six years to give you those heck he even hired a private detective to hunt you down but yet no such luck so why don't you do us all a favor and have your lawyer look over them and then sign them so he can get on with his life." Quinn said as she stormed out of the room.

"Here". Will spoke handing Rachel a box of tissues. "Sorry about that I didn't think she would have the papers with her.". Rachel just waved it off as she wiped her tears away.

"Its ok I honestly expected this, I just thought I would get them Finn himself."

"It doesn't surprise me that Quinn had them, Finn must have giving them to her when he shipped out six months ago." Will said.

"Shipped out?" Rachel asked.

"Yea he's station in South Korea right now helping train Korean troops, Quinn's going to head over there to spend some time with him before she has to come back before she cant travel." Will said standing up to file some paper work.

"Why wouldn't she be able to travel". Rachel asked.

"Quinn will be nearly seven months pregnant by the time she has to come back and the doctors plan to put her on bed rest then so she plans to get back in time to set things up for the baby's birth, and then there's the fact that Burt and Carole can only keep Amber so long before she feels like Quinn left her." Will spoke as he had his back turned to Rachel whose face had the look of shock.

"Wow Quinn's husband must really love her if he's willing to let her leave to visit an ex boyfriend." It was then that Rachel filed in the blanks. "Sh…Sh…She's with Finn".

"I'm sorry Rachel but Finn and Quinn have been dating for almost five years now." Will said as he sat besides Rachel. "It was a big surprise when they announced that Quinn was pregnant with Amber, non of us knew that they had been seeing one another." Will handed Rachel more tissues as she learned that the man that she loved and ditched had moved on.

"Wow". Rachel didn't know what to say. "How...did...I...wow".

Will laugh a bit "Yea that was about how we all reacted to the news, but after it set in we understood how it happened." Will said.

"What happened after I left". Rachel asked.

"Well after it set in that you had left Finn kind of just stopped…

* * *

><p>Ok so tell me what you think Fuinnja's leave comments Chapter two should be out some time in the next day or so.-DevotedFuinnja<p> 


	2. Note

**I'm so sorry I planned to have the next chapter out by now. The Flu has set in at my house first my wife had it now I've got it, but I'm starting to fell better so here's what I'm going to do. First I'm going to finish the third chapter which I'm writing right at this moment once its done I will post the second chapter then I'll post the next third a few hours later.-DevotedFuinnja**

**P.S.-Keep in eye out for a for a Valentines Day inspired oneshot to come out later today.  
><strong>


End file.
